What Happens In Scottland, Stays In Scottland
by Dante'sHaremMaids
Summary: this is our story full of random crazy awesome smut with Malfoy!   READ! DracoxOC FredxOC... later on BlaisexOC
1. Chapter 1

_**LampPostInWinter here, just wanting to say my lovely little sister and I are writting this story for kicks! I admit I have a small case of lady wood for mister Malfoy; I also think it is starting to lead to a small (okay BIG) obsession with his hair! It just looks so soft and I want to touch it! But I digress Megan and I will be switching off on chapters... so here you go!**_

_**Ps. We are not JKR, we just nerdgasim over the men she has written about.**_

"Fay Fay!" I heard that dreadful nickname shouted from across the platform. There was no mistaking that voice, it was none other than Gus, my former Ravenclaw housemate. Former, being the key word, as he was two years my senior.

"What are you doing here? Couldn't get enough of my charming smile, long flowing locks, or are you a pedo and can only get your rocks off on first years?" I fired questions, when he made his way to me.

He grinned at me, fixing my blue and yellow tie, "Fay Fay thats no way to talk to your new potions master!" He laughed.

"They would never hire a pervert like you!" I scoffed. He just laughed and walked off towards the other proffessors. I sighed and walked in the direction of Tonks who was giving my younger brother Steven a pep talk about his first year.

Tonks looked up as i approached, "AmandaFay! Have you seen your sister? She wondered off not too long after we got here!" She looked a tad vexed.

"She is probably off snogging Fred in a dark cornor somewhere." I stated deadpan.

As if conjered the subject of conversation pops upbehind me, grin on her face and a small redish purple smuge on her neck. "You know I would never do such a thing! I am not a loose woman like you AmandaFay!" She said, slapping me on the vack of my head.

I glared at her over my glasses, "I am not loose! That whole story about Draco and I hooking up sixth year isn't true!" I yelled, "All we did was get locked in a closet! It only sounds bad because my hair got caught on his belt when I went to tie my shoe!" I huffed and stalked away when Megan and Tonk burst into fits of laughter.

I didn't see Megan again until we were on the train. She walked in my compartment with a put out look on her face.

"Another first year thought I was you!" She huffed, "Do they really not see that I'm a Slytherin and you are a know-it-all Ravenclaw?" she asked, as if I would giver her an answer, "First years make me want to throat punch babies!" she exclamed, throwing her hands up and stompoming to the compartment across from mine.

I pulled out my muggled romance novel and started to read. I didnt realize how engrossed in the story i was, intil I heard s loud bang and my compartment door open and slam shut. my head snapped up at full alert when a very tall, white-blonde haired, boy sat across from me.

"Stupid first years and not knowing the differnce between a ravenclaw and a slythern." i mummbled to myself. I looked up when i heard my compartment door open.

"Hello, Megan." My best friend Luna Lovegood greeted. I jumped up and gave her a big hug.

"Luna!" we sat down and talked about our summer. I was just telling her about that stupid first year mistaking me for that whore of a sister when the door opened again. we stopped talking and saw the twins, fred and george walk in.

Fred came over and sat next to me. one thing i didnt expect was him grabing my waist and pulling me into his lap. everyone started to laugh at the high squeak that came out of my mouth.

"Not funny." I grummbled. A blond walked by and looked at out conpartment and raised his eyebrow. i raised mine at him in question nad he turned and looked at Amanda's conpartment. he looked back and with an amused look on his face. he made a jesture that i didnt like, so i took my replica of the TARDIS and threw it at the door. He grinned and walked into her conpartment. I'll ask her about it later.

We arrived at school and I lost Amanda in the crowed. Fred had to go and do something i wasnt listening, I was too preocupied wit hthe promise of the feast to come.

When everyone got settled in, the first years were sorted. when it was stevens turn I was on the edge of my seat. Across the room I saw Amanda looking nervous. To be honast I was too. I dont want him to be sorted into Slytheran, I know that. Maybe thats why she looks worried.

My friend Blaise elbowed me and pointed. I missed what the sorting hat said, but he walked to the Hufflepuff table. Well he cant get in trouble in that house.

_**A/N: This is the first chapter in this weird story. This is nekochick93. next chapter is my lovely sisters chapter! These were origanally supposed to be two separate chapters but mine was too short so I decided to put them togerther! Hope you enjoyed this... Reviews make us not want to crawl in a hole and die... Sooooo leave some lovin'!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay people, LampPostInWinter here, I know these chapters are a tad short... Also I'm sorry about the lack of flow between the point of view in the first chapter... It didn't add our cut off between my writing and my sister's so that is why it changed form Amanda's P.O.V. to Megan's so quickly without so much as a "how do you do" soo... this will just be my writing! I hope you like it.. Btw there is some light lemon zest in this chapter but not a full on lemon. Kaythanxbye!**

**P.S. I'm not JKR but I wish I was... Because then I wouldn't smell like pizza all the time!**

**P.S.S. I'm sorry for all the typos that I could not get.. I have bad grammer and am not very good with the spelling! **

**Chapter Two.**

The prat had an almost leering smerk on his face, as he looked me up and down. Sadly he started to speak before I could smack the smug look off his pompus face.

"You don't look very pregnant," he said amusment gleeming in his eyes. "According to the latiest bit of gossip, I've gotten you with child... I asked them if they knew where babies came from, because I sure as hell haven't shagged you... But I was reasurred that we had a very hot summer fling in Italy. As much as I wanted to feed the fire of gossip I felt that would kill all chance I've ever had at getting into your knickers... So I said it never happened."

I could feel rage bubbling up in me with every snide word that tumbled from that beautiful mouth, "What makes anyone think that I would let any part of you, touch any part of me?" I spat the question at him, but before he could have formulated a come back let alone a responce, I cut him off. "Gods only know where that prick of yours has been, or who it has been in! I would contract some kind of S.T.I. or something! It's bad enough everyone thinks I've sucked on the Draco flavored lollie; now I have to give birth to your silver eyed, albino SPAWN?"

Before I could so much as blink, he had a hold on my wrist and I was pulled across to his side of the compartment and settled onto his lap. "Now come on, Amanda, Is that anyway to talk to the father of your unborn child?" His lips brushed mine ever so lightly with every word. I knew it was all a joke but that didn't stop the butterflies from wreaking havok on my stomach.

Those damned butterflies! It seemed they only came around when he was close to me.I pulled back, glareing at him. "Why do you always feel the need to be so close to me? Could you not get enough of me this summer, when you were slinking around my house with that slimy git of a friend of yours?" I asked trying, unsucessfully, to wiggle my way out of his grip and off his lap.

"I will never in my life be able to get enough of you, my dear, Amanda Fay." He laughed softly at my struggles, " I look foreword to spending lots of time with you, my plucky little Ravenclaw. Seeing as you are head girl..." He trailed off as his eye shifted to my head girl pin affixed proudly on my chest, "and I'm head boy." He was fingering the golden 'H' with a mischivious glint in his eyes. Then his warm, soft lips were on mine again and I couldn't hold back my gasp of shock. He took that as his que to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue into my mouth to tangle with mine. He turned an inniocent kiss into a full blown snogging session. My arms crept up around his neck and my legs stattled his lap trying to get as close to him as I could. His hands slowly came up from my hips to graze the sides of my breasts and that snapped me back to reality. I pushed hard against his chest breaking the kiss all together.

H was looking at me, a haze of confusion in his eyes, "We can't do this, Draco." I sighed when he didn't seem to understand what I was saying and tried to pull me to him. "I mean it, Malfoy, we can't do this here!"

He had the gall to laugh at that, "It's not like we havn't done anything like this before. I know you remembe the broom closet our sixth year and all the things we did over the summer break." He ran his finger from my neck to me collorbone.

I batted his hand away in frustration, "Draco-" I was cut off when there was a rapping at our compartment door. I scrambled off of his lap to sit next to him. Looking up I saw my cousin and fellow Ravenclaw housemate, Samantha MacDougall, looking in the window at us. My cheeks flushed when she raised an eyebrow at me and opened the door.

"Manda, you and Draco have a head's meeting soon; Malfoy you need to get changed and hurry to the front car..." That was all she said before shaking her head at us then left.

"Draco, get out and find somewhere to change so you are not late." I said moving away from him. With a look of disappointment, he got up and left me. When he was gone I sighed and sunk back into my seat my face heating up with the thoughts of what just happened between us.

* * *

><p>Not too long after debording the train, I found myself seated at the Ravenclaw table in the great hall; my cousin was sitting next to me chatting with Luna about some new gossip about Harry and Hermione being cought in a compromising position. Sammy nudged me bringing my attention to the front of the room. It was time for the sorting and I was filled with instant excitment over the fact Steven might get sorted into Ravenclaw.<p>

I saw Megan looking at me from the Slytherin table, right before McGonagall called Steven's name was called; sorting hat placed on his head. I could have sworn I heard him chanting 'Not with my sisters' over and over.

"Not with your sisters,you say? A sharp mind and fearce ambition like yours you would do well in either house... You also seem to be an especally good finder... HUFFELPUFF!" The old hat yelled and Steven walked to his new house table, almost grinning. Katie, Samantha's sister, was also sorted into hufflepuff not too long after my brother.

After all the first years were sorted, we ate our meal. Sammy and I sat there chatting about our summers and what we did. I also had to skillfully evade her questions about Draco and what we were doing looking so cozy in my compartment on the train ride here.

* * *

><p>Later on, I was unpacking my trunks in my room. A room to myself, just another perk of being head girl. I was talking to Megan, who was sprawled out on my full sized four poster bed.<p>

"Could you do me a REALLY big favor?" I asked her, giving my best puppy dog face.

She heaved a sigh and rolled he eyes at me. "what do you want from me this time, dear sister?" she asked looking a tad leery.

I just smiled and thought to myself that this year might not be as bad as I first thought...


	3. Chapter 3

After the feast was over I ran into Amanda. "So how is head girl-ship treating you?" She just gave me a dirty look and told me to meet her in her quarters in an hour. I nodded as I watched her retreat up the stairs.

An hour later I was standing in my twins room watching her unpack. "Could you do me a really big favor?" She asked giving me one of her puppy dog looks.

I sighed wondering what it would be this time. "What is it?" I plopped down on her bed and regretted asking for she got this huge grin on her face.

"Can you do my rounds tonight?"

"What? Why?" she heaved a sighed and I knew then it was about Draco. "What did he do this time?" I grinned when she blushed. "No..." I had to contain my laighter but I wasnt doing a very good job of it.

"So the rumors are true. He got you preggers!"

"No! He did not get me pregnant!" i continued to laugh as her face got red. "Stop laughing. Are you going to do it or not?" she said through clenched teeth.

"Yes I'll do your rounds for you." I said breathless from laughter.

"Its not funny!"

I was still laughing when i walked out of amandas room in her roabs. I met up with Draco at the dinning hall. He was sitting on the Ravenclaw table. "So amanda do you just want to skip rounds and go snog?"

A look of horror crosses my face. "How bout no." I started to walk out of the great hall to start rounds.

"Come on Amanda! You were for it on the train." I stopped suddenly and turned to him.

"You listen to me!" I poked him in the chest. "Just because I think your slightly hot doesnt mean you can make fun of me." Amanda is going to be mad at me when she finds out. I was just not in the mood. I had a fight with Fred after I let Amanda's room. I dont remember what it was about, but I dont think I can forgive him.

"Just slightly?" he teased. I rolled my eyes and walked haistly away, wanting to get these rounds over with.

"Amanda owes me big time." I mumbled under my breath.

When the rounds were over I went to go to my room when I remembered that I was still in Amanda's roabs. "Damn." I turned to go to the Ravenclaw dorms when I saw Fred coming down the hall. How did we miss him? I wondered. I did not want to see him right now but he looked up from what he was looking at and waved at me.

"Just who I needed to see." He said with an unusual look on his face.

"What do want?" I asked deadpan.

He rubbed the back of his head and looked to the side. "Do you know why Megan wont talk to me?" I growled inwardly at this. Did he not know that it was me? "We got in a weird fight earilier and now she wont even look at me."

"What did you do?" I asked, trying to be calm like she is when she talks to people.

"Well thats the thing... I dont know." he looked me straight in the eye and still he didnt get that it was me. Yeah I changed my hair to her color and I put in contacts but he should know that its me!

"Well I know one thing you did." I took out my wand and the look on his face was one of question. "You not know who your girlfriend is!" I changed my hair and eyes and roabs to the original and ran down to the dungens.

I ran into my room and laid in my bed till morning.

_**well theres my chapter! r and r please! we need to know how we are doing!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay people, this is the next chappy to the best story you have ever read! Just kidding it's the worst, honestly how are you still reading this crap! All Draco stories are mostly the same... he is all "I'm going to be a sexy, asshole." and the chick is all like... "That's okay, I can change you later on!" lol Just kidding... Now enough of this crazy babbling and on with the story!**

**P.S. I am LampPostInWinter... not JKR. If I was her I would have better thing to do with my time then write fan fiction.**

I owed Megan, and I owed her BIG, for this. I would probably have to take he potions N.E.W.T.s, I had to give her credit for preforming such a extraordinary feat. It had to be physically painful for her to have to spend so much time with Draco... I mean Malfoy! If I can't stop calling him that in my head this means I could slip up later on and call him by his given name while in conversation with someone else. That could only end badly!

I seemed to be lost in thought because, next thing I knew, someone was clearing their throat from my doorway.

"Why Amanda, is that far off dreamy look in your eyes for me?" Draco asked as he stepped through the threshold of my room, closing the door behind him.

"No, Draco, it is not for you. I was thinking of... George... Yeah, George, and his sexy eyes!" I stammered out. It's hard to come up with witty comebacks when you have a very attractive, seamy eyed, man advancing towards you.

"Amanda, I think I know you better than that." His voice was little more then a husky whisper as he drew me closer to him. "You would never waste that brilliant mind of yours on an immature, lanky, ginger. No, that alluring gaze was meant only for me."

Not another word was uttered, because his lips swooped down and captured mine in what had to be the hottest snog of my life. It was rough, but not to the point of being sloppy. My knees felt as if they were ready to give way but right before I thought I would go slipping from his arms, like a boneless mass of goop, he had me leaning back on my bed.

His mouth left mine to trail hot open mouth kisses along my throat to where I had my shirt unbuttoned. One hand came up to to cup a breast, as the other started to work the buttons open so he could have better access to my other breast. I could hear these low guttural almost grunting sounds, and was shocked to find out that the were coming from me.

It seemed my hands, of their own volition, came up to bury themselves in his soft hair. "Dr-Draco..." I got out before another moan escaped my throat, he had grazed my hardened nipple through the material of my bra with his teeth.

"I knew it wasn't you." He said, right before he pushed the cup of my bra aside attacking my, now, naked nipple.

"W-what?" I asked on a gasp as he rasped his tongue over my nipple, his free hand making its way under my skirt.

He looked up with an audible pop as he freed his mouth to answer. "Tonight during our rounds, it was Megan, not you." He smirked up at me, as I felt his fingers at the waistband of my panties, "I knew you would jump at the next opportunity to have a hot and heavy snog session with me. Besides, your tits are a few cup sizes bigger then your twins." He said, looking at said breasts.

All I could do was stare, mouth agape, as he went to began his assault all over again. It was at that very moment I felt a rage take over me and I did the first thing that came to mind... That happened to be, pushing him off me. I guess, I pushed a little too hard because he wound up on the floor looking up at me flabbergasted by me reaction. I then went about fixing myself and stomping out of my room, without another word to him.

* * *

><p>I had no idea where I was going... Once I left Draco I just started walking, well it was more of an angry stomping, and now I was lost with no way to let anyone know where I was. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of bright red hair and hoped it was Ron to help me get back to where I needed to be. But when I thought about it, it could not be Ron... Because that would mean I was close to Griffindor tower and none of this looked the least bit familiar. I sped up anyway to try to catch the fast walking ginger that seemed to be in a hurry! Who knew that a Wheasley could walk so fast with the amount that they eat!<p>

"Oi!" I yelled when I realized that I was not going to catch them, "Hey, you! Stop walking so fast!"

The tall ginger stopped dead in their tracks at the sound of my voice. Sadly I was not so lucky and plowed right into their back, with an squeak that would have put Megan to shame.

"Oh, hi Amanda!" George said when I got off him and we both stood, "Just the adorable Atkins twin I was looking for! Where is your gloomy counterpart?" He asked, a big grin on his face.

"George? What are you doing here?" The what he said sunk in, "Oh, umm she isn't with me she is probably in the dungeons... And she is not gloomy, she is just very stand-offish.." I smirked, "So you were looking for me? What did you need?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? I wanted your hot bod!" he out right laughed, "I kid, I wanted to ask if you were still going to help Forge and I with the Joke shop on the next Hogsmeade visit? I know you have N.E.W.T.s and all, but we could use a bird around the shop to bring in more sales... since it is just recently opened!"

"Oh, umm, I forgot all about that. I guess I could do it; I'm sure Megan will tag along too. Oh, speaking of, she and Fred got in a fight... You might want to stay clear of her for a few days... She may take her aggression out on you because you two have the same face!" I said.

As these words left my mouth the subject of conversation rounded the corner; a flustered looking Fred on her heels.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there it is... it took me a while to type because I sadly have a life outside of my fantasy world... :( But whatever read it, love it, dry hump it... Line your dogs cage with it if you feel so inclined as to print this! Lol but leave a review and I may not give up on this whole crazy idea!<strong>


End file.
